Lost in the Darkness Part II
by Dark Magician Freak
Summary: Sequal to Lost in the Darkness. Now real, Dark Magician is happy... Until one day he had to learn something to keep his friends alive.


Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: YAY! A sequal!

Dark Magician: I knew you would make another one! I love this fic and the way-

Me: Really? You really thought my fic was that good? (Shimmery eyes)

Dark magician: No I just like the way you protrayed me in the fic!

Me: (Steams) Why YOU!

Dark Magician: HELP!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

It had been a few weeks after Yugi got out of the hospital. Dark Magician was doing well as to re-learning everyday life.

Dark Magician followed Yugi out the door of his house. "Now Dark Magician this is going to be your first shopping experience. We are going to go to the store to buy food," said Yugi as he lead the way down the street.

When they got to the store they saw Joey come out with bags in his arms. He was trying to not drop the bags while trying not to fall over.(Joey isn't very graceful. ;)

Yugi took money out of his pocket and gave it to Dark Magician. "That should be enough," said Yugi. He handed Dark Magician a list. "Those are the things I need, just follow it and you'll be done in no time. I'm going to help Joey, meet me at his house when your done ok?" With that Yugi left Dark Magician to his own devices.

Dark Magician sighed. "Something tells me this isn't going to be easy," he said.

Dark Magician walked into the store and looked at the long list he was holding. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What are eggs?" he asked himself. He walked up and down the iles, trying to find the things on Yugi's list.

After asking several people what eggs where and practically everything else on the list, after stares and comments he had gotten on what he was wearing or if he was really a Dark Magician, he had enough. Dark Magician paid for the food and left the store, very tired and very aggravated.

Dark Magician then had a feeling someone was following him. He looked over his shoulder to see two boys walking just behind him. Dark Magician turned around, not in the mood for any nonsense. "What do you want?" he growled. The two boys just looked up in awe at the tall Spellcaster in front of them.

"Are you real?" asked one of them. "Is that stuff you where heavy?" asked the other. They kept asking Dark Magician all these questions he didn't have time to answer.

Dark Magician was running out of patience. His arms hurt, his head was pounding, and his feet where aching. Dark Magician couldn't stand it any more. "Be-" Dark Magician was cut off when one of the boys cried out, "WATCH OUT!"

Dark Magician swung around to see a dagger heading straight for him. Dark Magician dropped all the bags he was holding raised his staff. He fired a Dark Magic Attack at the dagger. It easily disintegrated.

Dark Magician turned around. He held up his staff in front of both the boys' faces. "Does that answer all of your questions?"

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician continued to walk to Joey's house, the eggs broken and the bread crushed. Thankfully all the other food was alright. Dark Magician was deep in thought. _Who could have tried to kill me?_ He wondered. _Surely it's not Marik. He's in jail right now. _Dark Magician shook his head. _Maybe it was just nothing..._

Dark Magician rounded the corner that lead to Joey's house. He walked up the steps to Joey's front door. Since he couldn't use his hands, Dark Magician pounded his body against the door. Joey reluctantly opened it.

Dark Magician shoved the bags he was holding in Joey's hands. He walked passed the confused teen and sat heavily on the couch.

Yugi came out of the kitchen to greet Dark Magician. Before Yugi could open his mouth Dark Magician spoke. "I can't take it any more!" said Dark Magician in a very irritated tone.

Joey sat down after putting the bags near the door for Yugi to take home later.

"What happened?" asked Yugi. Dark Magician started to ramble on and on about what happened at the store, the people that kept asking he questions, and the two boys that where following him. Dark Magician didn't mention the dagger though. He didn't want to get them worried.

After hearing the events that happened during Dark Magician's day, Yugi looked thoughtful. "Dark Magician," said Yugi slowly. "Did you ever think of, you know since your real... Ummm... Did you ever think of putting on regular cloths?"

Dark Magician looked at Yugi like he was insane. "What do you mean? I'm used to these cloths. These are regular cloths for me. Besides, even if I do where regular cloths I couldn't do anything about my staff. I have to keep it with me."

Joey looked at Dark Magician sternly. "Look pal, we're only trying ta' help. Since we've known you, ya've never even taken your head gea' off. Who cares about the staff, just dress in normal cloths and people wont bug ya' like they are now."

Dark Magician sighed. _I guess it wont hurt for me to at least try it. _Thought Dark Magician. _Besides a change of cloths can do me good._

"Alright," sighed Dark Magician. "I'll try it." "Good," said Yugi.

Dark Magician raised his arms and put them on both sides of his head. He closed his eyes and slowly pulled his head piece off.

Shoulder length dark purple hair ran down Dark Magician's neck. He's face, fully uncovered, was perfect, with no scratches or blemishes whatsoever. Dark Magician opened his eyes. Not hidden in his helmet, they looked twice at beautiful and twice as piercing.

Yugi and Joey stared. Dark Magician stared back, his cold ice blue eyes seemed to go right through them. Finally after a few moments Joey spoke. "Dark Magician, you look so cool!" "Yeah!" said Yugi. "Why couldn't they have made you without the head piece on?"

Dark Magician cocked his head. "You think I look good without it on?" "Yeah!" said Joey. "Who knew!" "Come on!" exclaimed Yugi standing up. "We have to get you some cloths!"

After leaving Joey's house, Yugi went to his house and borrowed some money from his grandfather. Then they hit the stores to try and find something that would suit Dark Magician.

The three friends walked into the first store. They started to look around. Joey and Yugi took Dark Magician to the t-shirt section. Joey looked at the Star Wars t-shirts. "What about this?" "No," said Dark Magician when he looked at the t-shirt that Joey was holding up. It had a pretty creepy looking guy in all black, with a helmet completely covering his face.

Yugi looked for any t-shirt that caught his eye. Dark Magician was very picky. "No, I don't like the design." or "The sleeves are to short." or "That color wouldn't look good on me."

They all left that store with no success. They left all the other stores the same way.

It was getting late when they finally got to the last store. And that last store was Hot Topic. A very cool store, full of very dark things.

Dark Magician walked into the strange store. He began to look around. One thing after another caught his eye. He took all the cloths he thought he would like into the dressing room and tried them on. Joey and Yugi where stunned.

Dark Magician walked out of the dressing room with the last of his cloths on. He was dressed in a dark purple t-shirt with a black skull on the front. He had on black jeans with metal chains hanging off them. He had one wrist band each on his wrists. One said Linkin Park and the other had a white skull. Dark Magician's purple hair an blue eyes with well with the outfit.

Dark Magician decided to get everything he tried on, which was a lot. The three friends left the store with three bags, two full of Dark Magician's new cloths and one with Dark Magician's robes.

"How do you feel, Dark Magician?" asked Yugi looking at the newly transformed Dark Magician. "It feels weird," said Dark Magician. "But I'll get used to it."

"Bye see ya Yug, Dark Magician!" said Joey as he waved goodbye to his friends. "Bye Joey!" said Yugi.

It was very late, Dark Magician and Yugi trudged home with all the bags. When they got home they immediately went upstairs to go to bed. "I haven't felt tired like this in a long time." said Yugi getting into bed.

Dark Magician nodded and leaned against the wall were he always slept. Half asleep already, Dark Magician closed his eyes and had dreams of what had happened that day.

Dark Magician's eyes opened slowly. He squinted as he tried to adjust to the light that was coming into Yugi's room from the window.

He yawned and stretched. Dark Magician was surprised he could do that so easily. Then he remembered, he had gotten new cloths yesterday.

Dark Magician looked at Yugi's clock. _Eleven o'clock, now wonder Yugi isn't in here._ Thought Dark Magician looking at Yugi's empty bed. He walked out of the room and down the stares. Dark Magician was surprised to see Joey, Tea, and Tristan sitting with Yugi in the living room.

"Hi," Dark Magician greeted. "Hi!" the four friends all greeted together.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked. "We always come over on the last day of summer vacation." explained Tristan. "Yeah it's like a tradition every year. We always go out and have fun to end the summer break." said Joey.

"By the way," said Tea looking at what Dark Magician was wearing. "I like your cloths." "Thanks," said Dark Magician.

"Hey, do you all want to go and see a movie?" asked Yugi. They all agreed that a movie would be a good idea. "Is there anything good out?" asked Dark Magician. "Tha's Pirates of the Caribbean Two," said Joey. "I'd like to go and see that," said Tea. "But I want to go see Star Wars Episode Three," said Tristan and Yugi together. "Dark Magician you're the deciding vote," said Joey.

Dark magician tipped his head to the side and put a finger up to his chin, as if deep in thought. All the while Yugi and Tristan glared at their rivals Joey and Tea, and vice versa.

"Let's go see both of them," replied Dark Magician after a moment. "Then after we can go and have something to eat!" said Joey. "Let's go then!" said Yugi.

All five friends left Yugi's house to go to the movies. Unsuspecting the threat that lay in wait.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician: What's the threat? What's the threat?

Me: You'll have to find out in the next chapter.

Dark Magician: (Glares)


End file.
